El fénix de Seigaku
by AyuT
Summary: Ryoma, el sacerdote, se ha encerrado en su habitación y se niega a hablar con nadie. El emperador Tezuka lucha por controlar la situación, pero Fuji conoce la verdad. La supervivencia del imperio depende de la invocación del dios Seigaku.AU, Fushigi Yuugi


_**El fénix de Seigaku**_

Tezuka prefirió salir a tomar el aire a uno de los balcones en lugar de permanecer otra hora más en la incertidumbre de su despacho imperial. El silencio reinaba en todos y cada uno de los rincones de palacio. Las estrellas de Seigaku, la mayoría, estaban haciendo todo lo posible por arreglar la situación, y su concentración y esfuerzo casi se palpaban en el aire.

Todos insistieron en que el emperador guardara reposo y se encargara únicamente de los asuntos del gobierno que le correspondían. Sin embargo, sabían que no había nada que Tezuka pudiera hacer. Hasta que todo volviera a ser regido por el destino, como debía ser, la guerra con Hyotei era inevitable.

Pero eso no era más que una consecuencia de lo que rompía el rostro sereno de Tezuka en una mueca de aflicción permanente. Fuji, desde el otro lado del jardín, vigilaba secretamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, celoso de su determinación. Él, que había decidido comportarse como una verdadera estrella de Seigaku y proteger al sacerdote junto a los demás, había recuperado su apariencia de cortesana para intentar distraer al emperador. Pero era imposible contentarle de esa manera, aunque le invitara a sus aposentos, cuando jamás había hecho nada semejante con ninguna de las otras doncellas que vivían en su palacio. Conocía su sufrimiento, porque a él siempre le había sucedido lo mismo con Tezuka, pero cualquier gesto por su parte era insuficiente para borrar su tristeza.

- Majestad¿no deberíamos ir a traer de vuelta a Momoshiro?

Tezuka apenas se sobresaltó cuando Kawamura apareció a su lado como una presencia invisible, haciendo acto seguido una pequeña reverencia y quitándose el sombrero. El emperador tardó unos instantes en despegar la vista del pequeño puente que cruzaba el lago del centro del jardín, pensativo.

- Ryoma no lo aceptará. – suspiró, visiblemente preocupado. – Hoy tampoco ha salido de sus aposentos.

- Quizás, si hacemos que regrese y le pida perdón de manera adecuada... – propuso Kawamura, sin despegar la mirada de Tezuka. – No nos queda mucho tiempo, señor.

- Ya lo sé, esta mañana he leído el informe de Kikumaru. – el emperador entró de nuevo en la sala, seguido de Kawamura, y se sentó en su sillón. – No queremos que cunda el pánico, así que de momento no debe saberlo nadie más. – Abrió un cajón con una pequeña llave que guardaba en su tocado y sacó un pequeño rollo de color rojo, desplegándolo sobre la mesa. Kawamura observó sus movimientos con ansiedad. – Es el quinto intento de invasión por parte del emperador de Hyotei. Hemos conseguido defender nuestro imperio con éxito las cuatro veces anteriores, con bajas mínimas. – leyó en voz alta. – Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente.

- Sí, Majestad, es por eso que le digo que… - insistió Kawamura, frunciendo el ceño.

- Cuentan con la ayuda del general Atobe. – el tono autoritario de Tezuka desapareció, dejando una nota de amargura. – Y las estrellas tienen a su sacerdote.

- No cesarán hasta lograr su objetivo. – se lamentó Kawamura. - ¿Ha hablado con Oishi?

- Sí, visitó la ciudad esta mañana y no tardó en regresar. – el emperador se acercó a la ventana para observar de nuevo el reflejo del agua, buscando mantener la calma. – Parece que los ciudadanos no se han dado cuenta aún de que los soldados de Hyotei están cerca de nuestras fronteras, esperando una orden de su emperador. Los preparativos de las fiestas continúan según lo previsto.

- No podemos permitir que esta situación se prolongue demasiado, Majestad. – Kawamura dio unos pasos al frente y apoyó los puños sobre el escritorio. – Estamos al límite.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – gritó Tezuka, perdiendo finalmente la compostura. - ¡Esto no depende de mí¡Mientras ese niñato no…!

Fuji, quien se había infiltrado sigilosamente en la sala, despegó el dedo de los labios del emperador cuando obtuvo el silencio que esperaba. Tezuka, cansado, se disculpó y pidió a Kawamura que le dejara a solas con la otra estrella. Fuji sonrió, complacido, mientras le conducía a una habitación y le obligaba a recostarse sobre la cama.

- Esto se me va de las manos. – el emperador dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Fuji, angustiado. – Mi pueblo está en peligro, y ya no sé que hacer para protegerlo.

- No le des más vueltas. – le susurró Fuji al oído. – Lo único que puedes hacer es dejarlo en manos de nuestro sacerdote.

- No puede ser. Ese caprichoso… - el emperador se llevó las manos a la cara, consternado. - ¿Y en qué demonios piensa Momoshiro?

- Tranquilo. – Fuji observaba conmovido la escena que protagonizaba reflejada en un espejo, contento de poder imaginar aquello que nunca sería. – Sabe cuál es su deber y, aunque en este momento no lo parezca, quiere a Ryoma. Ahora, duerme. – añadió, reprimiendo un amago de besar al emperador. – Necesitas descansar.

Tezuka cerró los ojos, murmurando algo que Fuji no alcanzó a oír, aunque estaba casi seguro de a qué se refería. Era por eso que la guerra no tenía ni la más mínima importancia para él. Le daba igual salvar el imperio o que todo acabase arrasado por los guerreros de Hyotei. A él solo le importaba su emperador. Y ya habría acabado con Echizen si no supiera lo necesario que era en aquellos momentos para la felicidad de Tezuka.

El emperador había pasado la noche anterior esperando junto a la puerta de la habitación del sacerdote, sin éxito. Incluso había ordenado que le sirvieran la cena allí, en medio del pasillo, en vez de en el salón donde solía reunirse con las demás estrellas, para intentar que Echizen le dirigiese unas palabras. Fuji, sin ánimo para intervenir en el asunto, se había limitado a brindarle su apoyo en la distancia, compartiendo su vigilia.

Era injusto. Muy, muy injusto. No solo que él fuera incapaz de sentirse correspondido, sino que Tezuka se rebajara a semejante nivel para lograr el amor de alguien que bebía los vientos por uno de sus compañeros. Al final, todo era dolor y lágrimas para ellos dos. Y Echizen creía que se estaba llevando la peor parte. A veces, Fuji sentía el impulso de entrar en la habitación y sacarle por la fuerza para que dejara de jugar con algo tan serio, golpearle para que sintiera el daño del que era causante.

Sí. Todo aquello era por su culpa. Lo tenían todo listo para la ceremonia de invocación del dios, pero de repente el sacerdote salió corriendo y se encerró, chillando como un histérico. Momoshiro no tardó demasiado en desaparecer de palacio. Lo más desesperante era que nadie sabía qué demonios había sucedido para que esos dos se separasen tan drásticamente. No dieron explicaciones de ningún tipo.

El mismo día en que se canceló la ceremonia, hacía ya seis días, Inui se había presentado ante ellos para darles un ultimátum como guía en el proceso. Si Momoshiro y Echizen no recuperaban su relación, jamás podrían llamar al dios. El poder de Seigaku se alimentaba de su amor. Si ellos estaban separados, el fénix nunca desplegaría sus alas. Eso, en términos más efectivos, significaba la perdición.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Fuji quiso evitar que el emperador, dormido sobre sus piernas, se despertase, pero antes de que pudiera sujetarlo ya se había levantado. Kaidoh, señalando al frente con su abanico metálico, indicó a sus acompañantes que entraran en la sala. Arrojaron a Momoshiro a los pies del emperador.

- Estaba haciendo guardia en las montañas del noreste con la banda y nos lo hemos encontrado a la salida de la ciudad. – explicó, con una rodilla sobre el suelo, dirigiéndose a Tezuka.

Momoshiro se puso en pie sin esperar a que el emperador se lo ordenase, sacudiéndose el polvo del traje. Buscó comprensión en los ojos de Fuji, pero el encontrarlos cerrados tuvo que enfrentarse directamente a la mirada de Tezuka. Inesperadamente, no se encontró con un gesto lleno de severidad, sino una expresión aliviada.

- Muchas gracias, Kaidoh. – el bandolero hizo un mohín de indiferencia, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación con sus compañeros. – Aun así, no era necesario que lo trajeses a la fuerza.

- No me he resistido. – Momoshiro negó con la cabeza. – Se está haciendo tarde, y necesitaba que alguien me diera el empujón que necesitaba para caer en la realidad.

Kaidoh se giró y bufó como de costumbre.

- Esto no es un juego de niños. – sentenció, entrecerrando los ojos. – Alguien tenía que hacer algo para mover las cosas. No tengo demasiada paciencia.

Dicho esto, no esperó una respuesta antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Tezuka se acercó al tocador que había en el otro extremo de la habitación, y Fuji lo ayudó en silencio a quitarse el tocado que llevaba sobre la cabeza, con cuidado de no pisarle el traje.

- Nos habéis dado un buen disgusto. – habló al fin, de espaldas a Momoshiro, analizando su imagen a través del espejo. - ¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido¿Por qué no podemos invocar ya a Seigaku?

Momoshiro permaneció unos instantes en silencio. Después de comportarse de una manera tan irresponsable, y ofender así a Tezuka, no tenía excusa ninguna en la que escudarse. Se dio cuenta de que había cometido una falta de respeto al no disculparse nada más entrar en la sala, y apoyó la rodilla en el suelo en cuanto el emperador se volvió para situarse frente a él.

- Responde. – le urgió Fuji con impaciencia. - ¿Qué le ocurre a Ryoma?

Momoshiro se percató de que Fuji sabía más de lo que decía y perfiló una media sonrisa, dejando paso después a una expresión seria. Tragó saliva y respondió sin variar de posición.

- Tiene miedo, Majestad. – suspiró pesadamente. – No quiere invocar al dios.

Fuji se levantó del borde de la cama, lleno de ira, pero Tezuka le impidió avanzar empujándolo hacia atrás suavemente. Fuji resopló, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Momoshiro prosiguió.

- Inui habló con él y le dijo que era imposible que estuviéramos juntos para siempre, ni aquí, ni en su mundo.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó el emperador.

- El día anterior a la ceremonia. – contestó Momoshiro. – Ha sido culpa mía. – añadió, apretando los puños con fuerza. - Al principio, le convencí de que no se echara atrás. Pero luego decidió por su cuenta que había dejado de quererle y se enfadó conmigo.

- Es un egoísta. – Fuji no pudo contenerse. Momoshiro levantó la cabeza. – Si piensa que ya no podéis estar juntos¿por qué no invoca de una vez a Seigaku y regresa a su mundo? Solo está causando problemas…

- No hables, Fuji. – la interrupción de Tezuka fue como un jarro de agua fría. – Quizás sea lógico lo que dices, pero sabes que las cosas no son así. Seigaku no llega a través del rencor. Si Ryoma sigue dolido, no podrá llamarlo, por más que lo intente.

- Perdóneme, Majestad. – volvió a disculparse Momoshiro. – Se lo ruego, admito que no fui racional. Pensé que no tenía alternativa. ¿Cómo voy a darle esperanzas vacías?

- Te comprendo perfectamente, Momoshiro. – el emperador se masajeó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos. – Pero es algo que ya conocías desde el principio. ¿Acaso no te contaron la leyenda cuando eras un niño?

- No es algo que pueda controlar, señor. – Momoshiro, nervioso, se atrevió a elevar el volumen de su voz. – Esto también forma parte del destino. En la vieja leyenda, una de las estrellas y el sacerdote…

- ¿Y por eso tiene que sufrir todo el pueblo? – le reprochó Fuji, indignado. – Hay cosas que se pueden evitar. Su Majestad ha estado…

Tezuka silenció sus quejas tomándolo de las manos. Era suficiente. Le agradecía que intentara luchar por sus intereses, pero tampoco era justo para Momoshiro. Ahí, el único que pensaba realmente en el pueblo era su emperador. Cualquier otra cosa era secundaria para él mientras no se aclarase la situación.

- ¡Emperador Tezuka!

- ¡Majestad!

Oishi y Kikumaru irrumpieron de repente en la habitación, haciendo incluso más ruido que Kaidoh momentos antes. Jadeaban sin parar, y tenían aspecto de traer buenas noticias, a juzgar por sus sonrisas radiantes. Saludaron a los presentes con una pequeña reverencia, y, acto seguido, cuando recuperaron el aliento, comunicaron la novedad a sus compañeros.

- El sacerdote, Ryoma, está en el templo. – anunció Kikumaru, juntando las palmas de las manos.

- Inui ha puesto la ceremonia en marcha. – agregó Oishi.

Momoshiro no esperó ni cinco segundos antes de desaparecer por la puerta, corriendo con todas sus ganas. Kikumaru y Oishi salieron detrás de él. Fuji ni siquiera hizo amago de intentar detener al emperador, y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia el templo, suspirando.

- ¿Ryoma? – el rostro de Tezuka se encendió súbitamente. - ¿Estás bien?

Fuji se sintió traicionado. Esperaba una reacción más severa por parte de Tezuka. ¿A quién había estado culpando de aquella crisis hasta el momento? Odiaba que Echizen tuviera el poder de dibujar esa sonrisa que él no podía conseguir. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse aliviado al ver al sacerdote preparado para cumplir su deber, ataviado con su traje ceremonial.

- Majestad, siento mucho haberme comportado como un crío. – Echizen se inclinó hacia delante, con el miedo reflejado en el rostro. - Olvidé por qué había luchado hasta ahora. Le prometo que invocaré a Seigaku y salvaré a su imperio de las garras de Hyotei. Es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora mismo.

Fuji no podía negar que, a pesar del temblor de su voz, Echizen parecía arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Así que se deshizo de las cuatro palabras que había pensado en gritarle en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Ya no merecía la pena.

Tezuka, aunque no pensaba perdonar con tanta facilidad al sacerdote, no fue capaz de reprocharle nada. Echizen aguardó en silencio a su respuesta. El emperador se permitió apartar las formalidades y extender la mano para revolver el pelo del sacerdote. Momoshiro le dirigió una falsa mirada furiosa. Fuji no tuvo que fingir.

- Todavía quedan unos minutos hasta que todo esté listo, Ryoma. – habló Inui desde el fondo del templo. – Haga lo que tenga que hacer antes de irse.

Tezuka contempló durante unos instantes a todas las estrellas reunidas con su sacerdote. No, no estaban todas, faltaba alguien. Kawamura. Se presentó en la sala en ese preciso momento. Fue directamente a hablar con el emperador.

- Se ha producido un imprevisto en los planes de Hyotei. – le informó en voz baja. – Aún no sé con certeza qué ha podido ocurrir, pero al parecer el general Atobe ha perdido el mando de sus tropas.

- Seguimos estando en peligro. – Tezuka dejó escapar un leve suspiro, abandonando en cuanto apareció la ilusión efímera de Echizen recorriendo de nuevo, risueño, los pasillos de palacio. – Debemos invocar a Seigaku. – miró de reojo a los soldados que custodiaban la entrada al templo. - Que cierren todas las puertas de palacio.

El emperador se acercó a uno de los altares menores dispuestos en el muro lateral. Prendió una pequeña vela al lado de una miniatura en bronce del fénix dorado. Se preguntó por primera vez cómo terminaría todo, ahora que Seigaku cumpliría sus deseos. Los deseos de todos, menos el suyo. El suyo no lo podía cumplir ni siquiera un dios.

Quiso concentrarse en una de las cientos de oraciones que le habían hecho aprenderse de memoria desde que comenzó su educación imperial, pero fue incapaz de recordar ni una sola línea. Oía, sin intención de hacerlo, todas las palabras de amor que el sacerdote intercambiaba con su guerrero favorito. Y no podía deshacerse de ese sabor amargo en la garganta.

No tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad. Nunca la tuvo. Desde el mismo día en que supo de la leyenda, estuvo esperando al sacerdote para que estuviera a su lado para siempre. Qué iluso. Nadie había escrito nunca esa historia. Todo había sido una invención suya.

Fuji sabía de sobra cuál era el mayor deseo de su emperador. Y también sabía que no iba a atreverse a pedir algo así. Primero, porque todos veían cómo Momoshiro y el sacerdote disfrutaban de una efusiva despedida a las puertas del templo y, segundo, porque Echizen se iba a ir para siempre. _Tenía_ que irse. Las posibilidades de que el sencillo deseo de Fuji se cumpliera, incluso sin mediación por parte de Seigaku, aumentaban contando con la ausencia del sacerdote.

Observó, pendiente de Tezuka, que tenía la mirada fija en el altar, como hipnotizado, cómo Momoshiro estrechaba a Echizen entre sus brazos, complacido. Desconocía la razón por la que el sacerdote había cambiado de opinión tan radicalmente, pero esta vez no tenía posibilidad de escape. Lo ataría con cadenas al altar mayor si se negaba de nuevo a invocar al dios por sus estupideces sentimentalistas.

Tezuka se sentía cada vez más abrumado por la melancolía que le inspiraba la inminente despedida. Sin embargo, no quería pensar en cómo superaría Momoshiro aquella ausencia después. Él sí que iba a llorar. Sí, aquel era el lugar donde vivía, y Echizen había comprendido finalmente que cada uno debía estar en el lugar que le correspondía. Pero, en realidad, el sacerdote se había convertido en el mundo de su estrella. Y Momoshiro tendría que asistir, impotente, a la ceremonia en la que su mundo desaparecería para siempre, entre aquellas llamas. Y el vacío que seguiría a su partida sería eterno para él.

El emperador no pensaba vivir sumergido en la tristeza para siempre.

- Tezuka¿no vas a despedirte de Ryoma? – murmuró Fuji, una vez Tezuka desistió en su intento por rezar.

- Déjalo, es mejor así. – sonrió con tristeza el emperador. – Debe pasar sus últimos momentos aquí con la persona a quien ama. Nosotros, cuando termine este ritual, habremos terminado nuestra misión como estrellas de Seigaku.

Fuji quiso decir algo, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando Tezuka depositó un objeto sobre la palma de su mano. Examinándolo con detalle, descubrió que era una antigua reliquia que perteneció a la madre del emperador, y antes a su abuela. Solo podía regalárselo a la joven que escogiera como su esposa. _Ella_ sería su emperatriz.

- Quiero olvidar y encontrar la felicidad. – Tezuka cerró con un gesto delicado la mano de Fuji, obligándolo a ocultar el regalo. – No permitiré que esto sea un final. Vamos a empezar una nueva historia después.

- Majestad…

El sonido de la música ritual inundó el templo. Todos se colocaron en sus puestos y observaron la escena en silencio. Echizen, desprendiendo su mano temblorosa de las de Momoshiro, caminó despacio hacia el altar. Para concentrarse, dejó caer sus párpados, y sintió cómo el calor lamía sus mejillas y sus manos a medida que repetía los versos que Inui recitaba.

Las plumas cálidas y brillantes del fénix inundaron la sala, envolviéndola en una luz rojiza.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer¿os ha gustado? ;D

No olvidéis que review sonrisa :)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
